Judy's Journal
by HannaHeyes
Summary: A flighty librarian can't control herself around men...especially handsome ex-outlaws. (A spin-off from my story 'Thrown For A Loop'. The character originated in Chapter 12, but I think this story may be able to stand on its own.)


A/N-This is from a character that originated in Chapter 12 of 'Thrown For A Loop' and carried over into Chapter 13 if you want to read the original text that inspired this. I don't think you would have to read the whole story to understand this particular character's actions, you could just look at those chapters. Those chapters contain the ACTUAL run of events instead of Judy's perspective.-

oooooasjoooo

Judy's Journal

October 13th, 1883

Dear Diary,

Today was wonderful! I'm STILL excited over it! I'm tired, but I can't sleep for thinking about it!

It started out very boring, like almost every other day in this town. I fixed myself my usual four eggs and toast then left for work. On the way to the library, I picked up the latest paper to read. I know the library has books, but I've already read most of them, especially the dime novels. I love the dime novels! Why can't I ever have any adventures like those outlaws and sheriffs get to have? Oh well, I just enjoy reading about outlaws. I would love to have an outlaw for a boyfriend! A nice one. That would make me sooo happy! My nice, bad boy outlaw boyfriend. He could rob a bank and we could take all the money and live a life of luxury. Oh well, enough wishing for now. Seems the only way I can get a man is to come on to them myself. They all seem to run away from me. I wonder if it's my height that scares them away? I can't help that I'm six foot three. My cat just killed a mouse.

Anyway, I opened up the building, went in, checked everything like I do everyday, then sat myself down at the desk. That desk is little. I think I wrote that about the desk on some day last week, but I can't remember if I did or not so I wrote it again. I'm too tired to go back and check.

It was getting to be about time for lunch when HE walked into the library. Oh my gosh, was he the most handsome thing I've ever laid my eyes on! He had dark hair pushed up in under a black hat, brown eyes that looked like they just oozed mischief, and when he came over to the desk and smiled at me, my knees went weak. He had the cutest dimples! He said his name was Joshua Smith. 'Judy and Joshua Smith',... sounds like a good match to me! I decided right then, I had to have this man.

I don't remember exactly what he asked me. I was lost looking into those dark chocolate eyes. Whatever the question was, I must've answered because he turned to walk off. I grabbed him by the shoulder and told him I'd help him any way I could. Then I let go and he walked to the back shelf. And what a walk! I could watch that backside all day, even if it was partly covered by a jacket!

He found his books and sat down with his back to me at one of the tables. I held my paper up like I was reading, but I was really just watching him. He seemed to be searching for something in the book he had, so I walked up behind him and grabbed him by the shoulder again. I must've scared him because he jumped like he'd been shot.

I asked him if he was finding what he wanted. I had certainly found what I wanted! I looked down at him sitting in that chair and it was all I could do not to attack him right then and there. He said he was fine, (and he certainly was), so I went back to the desk.

He read for a little bit, then put the books back and looked at another for a minute or two, then he started to leave. But I couldn't just let him leave. You don't see men like him everyday. So I hurried over and blocked the door. It was so cute, the way his head just barely came above my shoulders! I asked him was he leaving so soon and he said he had found what he was looking for and had to go. Well, I told him I'D found what I was looking for too. I actually made him blush! It was adorable!

He said he had to get back to Destiny Loop to his partner. I grabbed him by the arm and asked if his partner was a woman. He said no, but he had to meet his partner at a certain time and didn't want him him to worry. No! He can't leave yet! So I put my other hand on his shoulder and was firmly holding him in place. I suggested he send his friend a telegraph telling him he'd be late, but he told me the lines to Destiny Loop were down.

All of a sudden, I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to kiss those lips. I jerked him forward and gave him the best kiss of his life. He started playing hard to get, struggling to lean back from me. That just made me want him more.

I finally released him and he stepped back. He said something and then I grabbed the lapels of his jacket. I could tell deep down he wanted me, but didn't want to show it.

Then, a wonderful thing happened. He told me his name was really Hannibal Heyes! Hannibal Heyes, the outlaw leader! I had hit the jackpot! There was no way I was letting him go now! I had my outlaw boyfriend! Ahh, Mrs. Hannibal Heyes...sounds sooo good!

I looked straight into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. They looked all dark and dangerous. But that didn't bother me none. He grabbed my wrists and I knew what he wanted. So I lunged forward and we ended up in the floor together!

I fell on top of him and he would NOT be still. I don't know how he expected me to kiss him when he was moving every which way. But I managed to do it anyway. I sat on his chest, got ahold of his head, and started kissing away.

He was STILL playing hard to get though for some reason. He was yelling for me to get off him, that ladies didn't act that way, and asked me was I crazy. But I knew he didn't really mean it. Suddenly, he pushed my shoulders and I lost my balance for a second and he turned and I fell onto my side on the floor. He tried to get up as fast as he could, but I was faster! His hat had fallen down on his back, so I grabbed the stampede string and jerked him back down to his knees. I might have choked him a little bit because he coughed. I grabbed hold of his shoulders and tried to pull him to the floor. But I only had ahold of his jacket and he started acting like he was trying to take it off. Now we were getting somewhere! Then I caught hold of his shirt collar and that got him back down to the floor. He was still telling me I was crazy so I said, "Yeah, and you're dangerous so we're a perfect match!"

I finally made it around to where I could sit on his legs. So I did and then I grabbed his arms and tried holding him down. This was a dream come true! But I couldn't hold him there. No wonder the law can't catch him and hold onto him. He's more slippery than a greased pig. I let go of his arms and grabbed his lapels again. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed again. This time when I lost my balance, I held on to him so we both fell over on our sides.

He scrambled back to his hands and knees and was about to get up, but again, I moved quicker so I jumped and sat on his back. That pushed him back to the floor. I don't know why he kept playing so hard to get. We both knew what we wanted. I ran my hands through his dark hair and held his head once more to the side. He kept trying to raise back up on his knees, but I wasn't having none of that. He was right where I wanted him.

I told him to take me back to his hideout while I held onto him and kissed some more. At last, he quit fighting me and said, "Okay", he would take me away to live with him at Devil's Hole and that I should let him up so I could get my things and we could get going.

So I let go, and as soon as he stood up, he bolted out the door and jumped on his horse. I ran out to get him back, but he took off. I yelled that I loved him. He said something as he rode past the sheriff. I bet he was saying he loved me too and he'd be back. I understood. Of course he had to run, the sheriff was coming.

But as I stood in the street and watched him gallop off with my heart, I told him I would find him again someday. The sheriff came up to me and asked me if that was really Hannibal Heyes and I said yes while smiling real big and trying to push my hair out of my face. I figured he would go get a posse and go after my love. But then, the sheriff asked me the strangest question. He asked me what did I do to the poor boy. I looked completely innocent and said, "Nothing". Just because three men have tried to file assault charges on me, now I get this question all the time.

The sheriff just shook his head and left. I walked back into the library and sat down, thinking about my outlaw love. I was starting to get sad, but then I remembered he said he was meeting Kid Curry in Destiny Loop. Hmmm... why settle for one outlaw when I could have TWO! And not just any two, the two best outlaws there was! So I hurried and closed the library up and ran home to get ready.

I stopped at the cafe first though because it was past lunch time and I was hungry. I wished I hadn't though because the school teacher came in and asked me to open the library back up so she could get a book she needed for class. So I had to go back over there after I ate.

By the time I got everything settled and got home to get my horse ready, I was frantic with worry. What if they left without me? So as soon as I could change clothes, get my hair fixed, and my makeup back on, I fixed up my horse and rode as fast as I could to Destiny Loop. I wondered where two outlaws would be staying in town. Then I remembered Hannibal had used the name 'Joshua Smith', so I went to the hotel and asked if someone by that name was there. The clerk said yes and I found out which room was theirs and quietly climbed the stairs.

I knocked and a voice asked who was it. I wanted to surprise Hannibal so I said I had a message for Mr. Smith. But he didn't answer the door.

The man that did though, WOO! He was just as handsome as Hannibal! Dark blond, curly hair under a floppy brown hat and eyes the color of sapphires. He was just a tiny bit bigger than Hannibal and then it hit me,...he wasn't just an outlaw, he was also a gunslinger! This was Kid Curry!

Once again, I couldn't control myself. My heart jumped for joy and I jumped on him. Hannibal looked down as we fell to the floor. But I'm afraid, dear diary, I must stop here tonight. Kid Curry's a whole other story and I'm too tired to write anymore.

Love, Judy

oooooasjooooo

Judy's Journal #2

October 13th, 1883,...again

Dear Diary,

I feel sooooo tired, but I just can't seem to get to sleep. Today was just too WONDERFUL! I was going to save my loving date with Kid Curry to write down tomorrow, but I just can't wait! If I don't write it down, I feel like I'm going to explode! Glad I packed you with me when I came to Destiny Loop.

Now, where did I leave off at...? My head is so full of love and happiness, I can't hardly think straight! Hold on, I'll be right back. I gotta go check...

That's right. I had just jumped on Kid Curry when he had opened that door. I could tell he couldn't wait to be in my arms just as I couldn't wait to be in his as we tumbled to the floor. What is it with men though? They all want to play hard to get.

Hannibal laughed as we hit the floor. He was so happy that I could finally meet his partner.

Anyway, like I said, Kid was playing hard to get. Men must think it's sexy or something. They need to learn it just makes loving them harder. I told Kid he was adorable. He was trying to raise up, I think to hug me, but I had ahold of his head, giving him some of the best kisses of his life. He looked cute with my red lipstick on his face, just like Hannibal had.

Kid was talking really loud, but to tell the truth, I really don't know what he was saying. I was having too hard a time trying to hold him still for kissing. Why these outlaws can't lay still is something I just don't understand. Maybe they feel like the law has them held down or something. Well this time, it was true. I am the Sheriff of Sweetness after all.

Hannibal stepped over and around us and I heard him say for us to have fun. Don't worry my love! I plan on it! Kid tried once more to raise up and he got a little ways before I grabbed his collar and jerked him back down. I knew that was what he was REALLY wanting. I told him that I would stay with him while Hannibal went where ever he was going. I bet he was going after us all some wine for our new relationship.

I threw my arms around his neck as Hannibal closed the door. Woo! Now we were all alone! Kid got himself into a sitting position, so I took that as a cue he wanted me to kiss on the back of his neck. I happily obliged. He was pulling at my arms though. Maybe I was choking him hanging on his back like I was, so I slid around to lay in his lap. I kept my arms around his neck though. I told him not to fight it, but he still insisted on playing hard to get. Whew. Loving outlaws is hard work.

He was pushing on me a little, I guess I was still holding on too tight. So I took one hand off his neck and ran it through the part of his hair sticking out the back of his hat. That was when he put his arms between mine. He pushed my arms apart, (why...I don't know, you know men) and tried to stand up. He actually got to his feet this time, but just as he was about to straighten up, I grabbed the bottom of his jacket and pulled him back down. He was loving it, I could tell! He hit the floor hard enough that his hat came off his head. Somehow, it got scooted out of the way.

Anyway, as soon as he hit the floor, I grabbed that big pretty gun out of his holster. He said to give it back to him, but I held it to my chest and told him to come get it. He wanted too, but he resisted the urge by jumping up and running out of the room. I got up to go after him, but the door was stuck as I tried to pull it open. Then, I heard a locking sound. Oh my goodness! He wanted me to stay all night! Whoopee!

So I told him I was waiting. I ran over to the window and after a minute, saw my gunslinging love go into the saloon. No doubt to stand at the bar and have a drink while he got ready for the rest of the night. Hannibal was probably in there too.

I decided to make myself at home. After all, they were taking me to Devil's Hole to live with them. Maybe they'll let me help on one of their robberies! That would be wonderful!

So, like I said, I was going to get cozy. I saw their saddlebags and decided to look through them, you know, to get to know them better. I have NEVER seen saddlebags hold so much stuff before. There was the usual man stuff, and clothes, jackets, coffee stuff, little bit of food, books, even a whole suit! They can pack better and neater than any woman I've ever seen. I pulled out one of Hannibal's shirts. It was dark blue. I was going to try it on, but it was too little to fit me. So I just draped it across my shoulders. I picked out one of Hannibal's books too. He's so intellectual. Our children are going to be geniuses!

I looked back out the window and didn't see them coming back yet, so I put my other love's brown hat on and laid down on the bed on my stomach. I opened Hannibal's book and just started reading while I waited for them to get back. I was still holding that pretty gun too. I just patted it as it lay partially beneath my chest. I was keeping it warm for my darling Kid.

After a while, I heard some shouting out in the street. I went to the window, opened it, and leaned out to see what was going on. And guess what I saw! My two outlaw loves on the balcony! I bet they were going to surprise me by coming in the window.

But I couldn't wait any longer, so I climbed out the window. I caught a glimpse of Kid running around the corner while Hannibal yelled to somebody in the street. He started to turn and go somewhere, (don't know where or why,...and where did Kid get too?) so I jumped forward and caught one of his legs as he was trying to run. WHY do both of them INSIST on playing hard to get? Maybe it's a game they like to play, I don't know.

Anyway, Hannibal had fallen facedown on the balcony and I helped him to get turned over to face me. He was in such a hurry too. I told him 'hello' and that 'I'd been waiting', and tried to put my arms around his neck. He didn't want me to for some reason, so I grabbed the lapels of his jacket like I had earlier. He seemed to enjoy that. I bent down to kiss him and noticed he had a big bruise forming on his cheek. Wonder where that came from? He must've ran into something. But I told him I'd kiss it and make it better. He was holding me up off him by my shoulders. Ain't that sweet! He wanted to gaze into my eyes! After a couple of moments though, he slowly started to let me get closer and closer to those luscious lips. Why torture yourself Hannibal? Just let me fall into your arms!

He must've been uncomfortable laying on his back, so he flipped us over on our sides, which was much better! Now I could pull him forward to me! Then, from somewhere this voice said something and Hannibal said he been trying to tell somebody something. I didn't care for the conversation though. Talk later, kiss NOW!

Then this man took ahold of my wrist. I looked up at him and he had a gun pointed at us. When did this guy show up? I told him Hannibal was one of my boyfriends and he told me to let him up. I certainly didn't want to, but then I noticed the sheriff's badge on his vest. Oh no! My outlaw sweetheart had been captured! He should've ran before the law got up to us.

The sheriff made me let go of Hannibal and then helped me up on my feet. I didn't want HIS help! I told him we were going to go to Devil's Hole and he said we had to go to his office first. He might not've known it, but I knew what he was up to. He was going to lock my Hannibal up.

I still don't know where Kid had went to. Probably saw the law and ran off. That's good because I'll need him to help break Hannibal out of jail.

We walked down the stairs to the street and I just couldn't stand it. I HAD to have a goodnight kiss! So I quickened my pace to catch up with Hannibal who was walking a little ways in front of me and the stupid sheriff. But, all of a sudden, Hannibal took off running. Probably trying to escape the law. I chased after him so I could have my kiss whenever he decided to stop.

The sheriff started shooting so I ran faster. Then Hannibal ran faster. And then, Hannibal did the STRANGEST thing...he ran straight into the sheriff's office. Maybe he can't see good in the dark. I mean, why on Earth would he ever do that on purpose?

I heard his raised voice say something and by the time I got in the jailhouse, the deputy had Hannibal AND Kid behind bars! Now, I'll have to break both of them out. I always end up having to do everything...

I stood between their cells and blew them kisses. For some reason, they were back against the wall of the cell. Maybe the deputy had told them to stay there. I didn't know so I tried to talk them into coming up to the bars so we could kiss goodnight.

But before they could get there, the stupid sheriff came and dragged me back out front where his desk was. Then he started to interrogate me. I ignored him though and just kept giving sexy looks at my two, soon-to-be-free, outlaws.

I heard him ask where I was from so I told him. Then he said he was going to have his deputy escort me back to the hotel room, and home in the morning. No! I have to break my boyfriends out of jail! But then Hannibal said that that was their room, not mine, and Kid agreed by lying and saying he locked me in there. He's so sweet, lying to the law for me!

So now, here I lay, on a cot in the front jail cell, surrounded by cold bars on three sides. At least the sheriff didn't lock me in, and he went and got my stuff off my horse. Now if the dumb lawmen would just fall asleep, I could sneak and get the key. Then we'd be on our way to my new home!

My two sweeties looked frazzled everytime I looked back there. I guess getting arrested got them all worked up. They're asleep now, which is good. They need their rest since we're going to maybe have to outrun a posse tomorrow evening. Maybe I'll get my own wanted poster! If I do, I'm definitely getting a copy of it to keep!

So, I guess I'll finally quit writing for tonight. I'm REALLY tired. And my eyes are starting to get heavy. This is only the second time I've slept in a jail cell. The first time of course was because of that stupid mayor's son, saying I attacked him. Now ain't that just the craziest thing you've ever heard?! A gentle lady like myself attacking somebody... I still say to this day it wasn't an attack. I lovingly threw myself into the man's arms. Guess some men don't like independent women.

Well, goodnight for real this time dear diary. I should have another good story for you tomorrow about my outlaw boyfriends!

Love, Judy


End file.
